Instant Relatives
by End of story goodbye the end
Summary: When the gathering at the Weasleys is canceled due to a gnome infestation, Harry is set on hosting it. But Lily (2) is determined to find her missing Uncle Charlie, who went AWOL years ago. But Charlie has a reason (abeit a stupid one) for hiding... Fred and Sirius DID NOT die. They are too awesome. Pure fluff, just picture Lucius Malfoy drowning in it. *giggles* ON HITIAS
1. Gnome Infestations

Ok. I have to do this quickly, the hockey game is tied. Here is my new story! It's my favorite, my baby, so please enjoy. Umm, my friend Shayla has made me do this.

This story is dedicated to the wonderful Shayla, who has done ABSOLUTLY NOTHING for this story. And Jessie. She and Allie have helped me keep my sanity during this grueling hockey tournament. So thanks you guys!

**"Yeah. Ok. I understand. The kids will be so disappointed." Lily stared as hard as she could at her father, willing him to tell her what was going on. He stared back just as hard, willing her to go away. **

"No." she whispered. "Please?" he hissed, before his attention turned back to the muggle object."Alright. Some other time then. Bye Mrs. Weasley." Lily gasped. Only one thing could have been canceled bye her grandmother. "Daddy, what about Mikahala's party?" she asked softly. "Lils, I'm so sorry," he told her. " But Daddy! I was so excited!" Lily started to cry. He hugged her tightly. "I know, But there was a gnome infestation." "The ones that look like Santa or the potato ones?" she sobbed. "The potato ones," he answered. "I hate those guys." she sniffed and looked up at him with big watery emerald eyes. "Daddy, it's not fair!" "I know sweet, I know. It's not." he cradled Lily to his chest. "It's not fair to you, or me, or poor little Mikahala. he grinned, "So let's fix it!" Lily was confused. "Fix it how?" "Well, we should have everyone over here!" "Daddy, that's a great idea!" she wiggled excitedly. "Go tell mummy my idea." Lily jumped down from his arms and hurried out of the kitchen, her feet making little noise on the sitting rooms carpet. "Mummy!" Lily ran into the hall, where her mother was walking out with a basket of laundry.

"What Lil?" her mum asked. "Grandma had to cancel Mikahala's party, so Daddy said we could have it here!" her mother turned towards the sitting room and yelled,"Harry!"

5 minutes later, Lily was sitting on the white shag carpet in the sitting room, fisting it in her small fists, listening to her parents talk. Her older brother swung his feet back and forth on the couch.

"Al, how old are you?" Lily asked, realizing she didn't remember.

"11, 4 years older than you." he answered, rubbing his palm on the soft couch. "Oh." Lily's eyes fell back on the rug. "Why do you ask?" Albus questioned. " I wanted to make a list of cousins and their ages for Uncle Charlie." Albus sighed. "Lil, no one knows where Uncle Charlie is." he said gently, knowing how fragile his little sister was with people she loved. "I do." she said quietly. "What?" Albus turned to her quickly. "I didn't want him to leave. So I had him give Daddy his muggle phone number. He went to live with muggles in the U.S." she said. "Uhhh, Rhode Island, I think." "Why didn't you tell me?" Albus looked hurt. Lily immediately felt bad. "Sorry. I didn't think about it. We're inviting him if we have this party." "If." Albus said, looking towards the kitchen.

"I'll have to clean everything!" Their mum strode into the room, trailed by her husband. "Al, get your brother. We are cleaning this whole house. Harry, Lily's yours." Albus scowled and followed mum. Lily grinned at her dad. "Lets go."

"First of all Lily, we need a guest list." "On it." she told him.

Grandma (Molly) Weasley

Grandpa (Arthur) Weasley

Uncle Bill Weasley

Auntie Fleur Weasley

Vici Weasley

Dom Weasley

Louis Weasley

Uncle Charlie Weasley

Uncle Percy Weasley

Auntie Audrey Weasley

Molly Weasley

Lucy Weasley

Uncle Fred Weasley

Auntie Kaya

Uncle George Weasley

Auntie Angelina Weasley

Freddie Weasley

Roxi Weasley

Sayah Weasley

Nala Weasley

Mika Weasley

Uncle Ron Weasley

Auntie Hermione Weasley

Rose Weasley

Hugo Weasley

Daddy Potter

Mummy Potter

James Potter

Al Weasley

Me! (Lily Potter)

Teddy Lupin

Uncle Sirius Black

Auntie Chloe Meadows

Auntie Gabbi Delacour

Lily proudly showed her dad her list. "Good work Lils. And all last names too... I'll write the letters, you call Uncle Sirius and Auntie Chloe." he tossed the muggle phone to her. "Ok." she picked the right number and dialed.

" Hello?" "Auntie Chloe!" Lily shrieked. "Hey Lily!" Chloe said. "Sirius! It's your niece!" "Oh tell her I said hi!" Lily heard his quiet voice through the phone. "Uhhh, which niece. I have 8, last time I counted."

"Lily." she answered. "I said hi." he told her. "Ok. What's up Lils, Sirius says hi." Chloe passed on the message. "We're having a party for Mika. I said hi back. You and Uncle Sirius have to come. Bring your friends! It's a party!" she said, like it needed repeating. She busied herself climbing onto the counter to read her dads letter. " Who's Mika? And Sirius says he's got you a present."

"Oh, I forgot, you don't know. Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina had their baby! Her name is Mikahala but that's hard to say so I just say Mika. What present?" she said really fast. "Can you come." "Let me check. Sirius? Lily said we have to go to a party for our ninth niece. She also said what present." Lily heard his quiet voice and strained to hear. "Yay, a new niece! You can never have enough of those! Sure we can! It's a surprise present, also." "We can come!" Chloe said. "Yay!" Lily cheered. "When is it?" Chloe questioned. Lily turned to her father. " When's the party Daddy?" "Tomorrow." he answered, not looking up from a copy of his letter. "Tomorrow." she informed Chloe. "Tomorrow! Sirius, it's tomorrow!" Lily heard a sharp exclamation from the other line. She bit her lip nervously. "Lil, we're in South America! How can we get to you in time?" "Aparate, Aunt Chloe, please!" Lily pleaded. "We will try." Chloe promised. "We have tons of presents! Traveling the world is fun!" Chloe said excitedly. Lily smiled. Aunt Chloe was living her dream. She had always wanted to travel the world. Uncle Sirius had given her that chance. "Ok. See you tomorrow?" Lily asked hopefully. "Yeah." Lily grinned. "Bye Aunt Chloe!" "Bye Lil!" Chloe called. Lily snapped the cell phone shut and looked at her dad. "They are coming!" she squealed!" "Yay!" he pointed at her list. "Check 'em off Lil," she grabbed his extra quill and dipped it in the ink, pulling over the list.

Uncle Sirius Black :)

Auntie Chloe Meadows :)

"The smiley means they can come!" she told her dad, pointing at the list. He chuckled. "Call Uncle Charlie." he said. Lily's heart sank. What if he wouldn't come? She turned to the phone, determined to make him.

Liz was sitting on the couch of her fiancés apartment.

"So then I..." she was cut off by the shrill ring of his phone.

"Put it on speaker Liz." Charlie told her. She reached to the side table and pressed the button. "Hello?" Charlie called.

"Uncle Charlie!" shrieked a voice on the other side. Liz turned quickly to Charlie. "No family, huh?" she asked sharply. "Hi Lily!" Charlie shot her a nervous look. "Its been a while." "Yeah!" said the girl on the other end, Lily, apparently. "That's because you fled the country for a reason none of us can figure out." she said brightly. "A reason none of you, Fred died!" Charlie shouted. There was silence. "Uncle Fred died?" the girls voice sounded small and venerable. "Daddy!" she cried. "What Lily, what's wrong?" said a male voice. "When did Uncle Fred die Daddy! Where's Auntie Kaya?" "What? Lily, give me the phone." There was some shuffling noises and some sobbing. "Charlie?" the voice asked. Liz looked at her fiancé. He had his head in his hands and wasn't moving. Liz's anger melted into concern. "Umm, Charlie's not talking right now." Liz told the stranger. "Oh. Could you ask him why he thinks Fred died?" Charlie looked up quickly, causing Liz to jump. "Harry, Fred died right before I left!" "No he didn't. I saw Fred last week. He's currently in Columbia with his girlfriend Kaya." Charlie was stunned. "Lily." Harry said. "Stop crying, don't worry. Uncle Fred is fine." the girl sniffed and said, "Ok Daddy." " Uhhh, who are you?" Liz asked apprehensively. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Charlie's brother-in-law. This is my daughter Lily. And you are?" "Liz." Liz told them. "Liz Jackson. Charlie's fiancé." "Well," Harry chuckled."Charlie has some explaining to do." Liz glared at him. "Yes he does. Are there more of you?" "What?" Harry asked. "More of Charlie's family." Liz clarified. "Yeah!" Lily exclaimed. "Uncle Charlie has five brothers and a sister!" "Really!?" Liz gasped. "Yeah!" Lily said. "Tell me." Liz demanded. "Ok!" Lily complied eagerly. "Grandma and Grandpa had seven kids. Uncle Bill is the oldest followed by Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle George and Uncle Fred, Uncle Ron, and Mummy. Uncle Bill married Aunt Fleur, and they had Viki and Dom and Loui. Uncle Percy married Aunt Audrey and they had Molly and Lucy. Uncle George married Aunt Angelina and they had Freddie, Roxi, Seyah, Nala, and Mika. Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermione and they had Rosie and Hugo. Mummy married Daddy and had James, Al, and me. Oh, and there's Aunt Gabbi, Aunt Fleurs sister, and Uncle Sirius and Aunt Chloe." Liz felt faint. So many relatives. "What's your Mummy's name?" she asked. "Ginevra. But don't call her that. She likes Ginny." "What are you and your cousins ages?" Liz questioned. "Uhhh, Vikis 14, James and Fred are 13, Al, Rosie, Roxi, and Dom are 11, me, Hugo, Loui, Seyah, Nala, and Molly are 7, Lucy's 3, and Mikas a baby." Liz nodded. "What do those nicknames stand for?" Liz was trying to pair some of the nicknames to names. "Viki's Victoire, Albus is Al, Roxi is Roxanne, Dom is Dominique, Anala is Nala, and Mika is Mikahala. With so many long names I had to make them shorter and easier to say." "Oh." Liz was severely overwhelmed. Charlie was in deep trouble. But at the same time, she was happy. Growing up with no grandparents, no Aunts, no Uncles, no siblings, now she had tons. "Can I come?" Liz blurted out.

Silence.

"Sure!" Lily yelled. "You are family Auntie Lizzie! Bring you friends! Bring your family! It's a party!" Liz froze. Auntie Lizzie, she had said. "Auntie Lizzie?" there it was again. Auntie Lizzie. "Auntie Lizzie?" Lily sounded concerned. Concerned. About her. A person she hadn't even met. "Yeah?" Liz said breathlessly. "Will you guys come?" "Yes." Liz stared as hard as she could at Charlie.

"We'll be there."

Whoo, there it is. My favorite story's first chapter. I know I added some kids for Angelina and Fred but I needed more characters and a baby, don't judge me! I can do whatever I want, frankly, you guys don't even know me. So suck it! Especially Agent 2451. Sorry, inside joke. Darn. The other team just scored. Sorry, I'm at my brothers hockey tournament. I get distracted easily. Anyway, tell me what you thought! It's my favorite story, and I've got like 3 more chapters already written and ready to post so let me know if I should put it up. I promise not to neglect Last Night Ron and Moon Meadow. Moon Meadows next chapter is ready to be posted, and Last Night Rons next chapter is almost done being written. If I can get this much done on a two day hockey tournament, I can post MM. I'm super woman! Fly!

I congratulate every poor soul who has read to the end of this rant. Good for you! Au revouir, little biscuits! Awww, crap! We lost the game.


	2. Letters and Family Part One

Uncle Charlie's coming with Auntie Lizzie and Aunt Liz's mum."

"Good." Harry had gone back to his letter. Lily pulled one copy out.

Dear George, Angelina, Freddie, Roxanne, Seleh, Nala, and Mika,

As we are sure you all know, poor Mikahala's initiation party has been canceled due to gnomes. We would like to host the party here and you are all invited. Please come tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. We look forward to seeing you.

Love,

Harry and Lily.

She grinned. So soon.

"Help me give the letters to your owl. Mines out."

"Ok." She called for her owl, a snowy named Yan. Yan had 2 sisters Yin and Yang. Her siblings and her had decided they should have names that went together. Yin and Yang had been easy, a black owl and a white one, but Lily's black and white owl had been harder. Soon, the name Yan was born. Lily tied scrolls of parchment to Yan's leg. Uncle George's, Grandma and Grandpa's, and Uncle Percy's went with Yan. Lily grabbed Yang, James's owl, and put Uncle Bills letter, Teddy's, and Uncle Ron's. Yin, Al's owl, had Aunt Gabbi's and Uncle Fred's letter. The owls set off, soaring into the blue sky, leaving Lily wishing she could fly too.

"Alright Lils, let's wait." Harry told her.

Awhile later, Lily was scrubbing the tile in the hall. Her mum was going nuts. She was cleaning everything. Her Dad was even cleaning the fire place. But Lily's mum seemed to think her kids manual labor was better than using her wand. So James was cleaning the staircase and Albus was polishing all their nick nacks. Kreacher was helping too. He was cleaning all the rugs.

Yan flew swiftly through the window and landed on Lily's head. She shrieked in surprise, waving him off. She took the letters off his leg and pet his feathers gently. She ripped them open while running into the kitchen. She jumped onto the chair and onto the counter, pulling the list next to her. The first letter read...

Dear Lily and Harry,

This is a great idea! We will be there! Nala is so excited to meet her Uncle who can turn into a dog.

Love,

Aunt Angelina

Lily cheered. She checked them neatly off her list and pulled out the other two letters.

Dear Lily and Harry,

This will be so fun, we wouldn't miss it for the world!

Love,

Auntie Audrey, Lucy, Molly, and Uncle Percy

Lily scrawled smiley faces next to her relatives names. The last letter was from her Grandparents.

Dear Harry and Lily,

Perfect! We felt so bad for canceling. See you tomarrow!

Lily was ecstatic. She became even more excited when Yin landed next to her. Auntie Gabbi's letter said,

I would love too!

Gabrielle

Uncle Fred's letter read,

We'll be there!

Aunt Kaya

Lilt drew them a smiley face.

"Lily! James! Albus! Come clean your rooms!"

"Coming Mummy!" Lily headed for the door, but was stopped by Yang. She grabbed the letter clearly from Aunt Fleur. The beautiful penmanship gave it away.

Dear Lily and Harry,

This is a wonderful idea! We will bring some delicious French foods. We will see you at 8:00 tomorrow!

Aunt Fleur

Lily checked off Aunt Fleurs family and pulled out Uncle Ron's.

Sure.

Ron

"Lily, where are you, I called." Ginny walked into the kitchen searching for her daughter.

"Uncle Ron wrote back." Lily said.

Ginny looked at the note and snorted. "Typical Ron. What did..." she peered at the next letter. "Teddy say?"

"Well..." Lily checked. "He said..."

I'll be there.

Thanks. Teddy.

"That's great!" Ginny said. "Everyone can come. Go clean your room." Lily laughed as her mother pushed her gently towards the stairs.

Liz's POV

Liz was exhausted. They had flown in a plane all night, trying to make it on time. Sure, she'd slept most of the way there, but she was still so tired. The muggle cab they had taken pulled up to a house. No, the building could not even have been classified as a house. She gasped when she saw the huge mansion that Charlie had told her was Harry inherited from his parents.

"Oh." Charlie said. "Did I forget to mention my brother-in-laws rich?" he asked.

"Yep." Liz gulped. "Forgot to mention that." Liz's mum Kayla just stared with her mouth open.

"Why is no one up?" Charlie asked.

"It's 5:00 in the morning." Liz said.

"Oh yeah." Charlie nodded.

"That would be why."

"Let's just go in." Liz grabbed her mothers hand and headed up the steps. Charlie payed the driver and followed. As soon as Liz rang the bell, one light flickered on.

"They're here!" shrieked a voice. "Daddy, Mummy, get up! They're here!"

"Go get them then!" yelled another voice. "We don't need to help you open the stupid door!"

"Shut up James!" yelled the first voice. The lights flickered on, and I small girl flung open the door. She was short, with long, pin straight red hair. She wore a cute yellow night gown that fell to her knees.

"Uncle Charlie!" she screamed, launching herself at Charlie. He stumbled back.

"Hey Lils!" he hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." she mumbled in to his shoulder.

"Me too." Charlie told her softly. "Me too." the girl jumped down and ecstatically hugged Liz and Liz's mum.

"Lil, let them in please." said a quiet voice. Liz turned to see a tall, thin, middle aged man with messy black hair and bright green eyes that perfectly matched Lily's.

"Hello, I'm Harry." he said, stepping aside to let them in.

"Liz." Liz told him. "This is my mum Kayla."

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Harry, stop the pleasantries and show them their rooms!" shouted yet another new voice.

"Yeah Dad!" yelled the second voice from before.

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "My wife gets cranky when she's tired."

"Do not!"

Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'Yes she does.'

Liz giggled and said "Yeah, we're tired too."

"Ok," Harry took charge. "Lily, show everyone to they're rooms. I'm going to calm your mother." Liz followed the excited Lily up the winding staircase, feeling so exhausted.

"The rooms are labeled cause everyones staying for awhile. Follow the doors till you find your name." Lily explained, before turning to a white door labeled 'Lily' in big pink bubble letters. Liz follows the doors, passing 'George & Angelina', 'Viki', 'Rose, Dom, & Roxi' and 'Louis & Fred' before coming to her door. The real shocker was that it was labeled 'Charlie' in the same bubble letters except blue, but in fresher letters was written '& Liz' but in yellow. And Liz. Liz froze. She was going to sleep in the same bed as Charlie. Her mom had disappeared into a room labeled Kayla so it was just her and Charlie. She opened to door and flipped on the light. It was a completely blue room. She saw a note on the dresser that matched the color of the blue room. The note read Liz and Charlie. It said,

Dear Liz and Charlie,

Welcome to the Blue Room! We would like to explain why the Blue Room is blue. All our guest rooms are designed for our specific relatives. Charlie, his favorite color being blue, has this room. We hadn't counted on Liz, who has been a happy surprise.

Harry, Ginny, Lily, Albus, James

Liz nodded. That made sense. Weird, cool, rich person, sense but sense all the same. Liz looked at Charlie, gulped, and headed for the bathroom. She changed quickly, steeled herself, and pushed open the door. Liz climbed quickly into bed, and was asleep before Charlie even finished brushing his teeth.


	3. Letters and Family Part Two

Liz felt really warm. She snuggled more tightly into the warmths source. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was curled in the blue guest room made for Charlie, lying in Charlie's arms. She laid there and enjoyed the warmth. The clock said 6:02. She was just wondering if mabye she'd drift off again, when she heard Lily's voice.

"Guys! Uncle Sirius and Aunt Chloe are here! Get up, Dad!" Liz heard running down the hall and saw light flicker on under the door. She willed herself out from his warm embrace, and sat up. She immediately got cold, but shook it off and went to the window. She looked out the crystal clear window and saw two people standing on the steps. One was tall man with long scruffy black hair, while the other was a tan women wearing a cute purple shirt with shorts and tall boots and loosely flowing brownish red curly hair that fell far past her shoulders. Then, another women stepped back into Liz's line of sight. She had long, perfectly straight, honey blonde hair that fell to her waist and was wearing shorts and a white shirt with place skin. Liz wondered which one was Aunt Chloe. The man was clearly Uncle Sirius. Weird name, she thought to herself. She was sure it was a star. She listened as Lily open her parents door and screeched,

"Aunt Chloe, Uncle Sirius, and Tessie! Daddy, they're here!" Liz saw the people on the stoop smiling and laughing, and figured they could hear Lily.

"Yay, Uncle Sirius, Aunt Chloe, and Tessie!" Liz heard Harry's voice joining in Lilys chant and chuckled. She peered at Charlie. He was still sleeping like the dead. She laughed quietly to herself and opened the door. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. She looked in the only unlabeled bed room. She saw Lily and Harry jumping around yelling,

"Yay Uncle Sirius, Aunt Chloe, and Tessie!" she heard laughter and saw a pretty woman with long auburn hair and brown eyes sitting up in the bed. Liz figured it was Lily's mom Ginny. Harry scooped up Lily and ran to the door.

"Liz!" he yelled. "Come on!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. A door opened to Liz's left a d she saw a boy that looked like a mini Harry.

"Hi." she said. "I'm Liz."

"Albus." he pointed at myself.

"Well, come on Albus!" she grabbed his hand as Harry pulled her past Albus's room. He laughed and allowed himself to be dragged down the stairs. When, giggling, they reached the door, Albus, being the only one with a free hand, opened it.

"Uncle Sirius! Aunt Chloe! Tessie!" Lily vaulted out of Harry's arms and wrapped her arms around Sirius's legs.

"Hey Lil." he chuckled.

"Aunt Chloe!" Lilt then threw her arms around Chloe, who hugged her back.

"Hey Lil, how's tricks?" Chloe grinned. Sirius hugged Albus and Harry before turning to Liz. He tilted his head to the side like a dog.

"Who are you?" he asked as Lily hugged who Liz assumed to be Tessie.

"Sirius, don't be rude." Chloe chastised him.

"It's ok." Liz told her. "I'm Elizabeth Marie Jackson." she introduced herself.

Sirius laughed, sounding remarkably like a dog barking. "Sirius Orion Black." he pointed at Chloe. "Chloe Erin Meadows." he pointed at Tessie. "Tessa Tia Meadows." he turned to Harry. "Harry James Potter." pointing at Albus. "Albus Severus Potter." pointing at Lily. "Lily Luna Potter."

Liz laughed. "Ok, ok, I get it."

"So, may I ask, politely," he looked pointedly at Chloe. "Why are you here?" he looked to Liz, who replied,

"I'm Charlie's fiancé and I decided to come meet the family he neglected to tell me about." she said firmly.

"Ooh, someone's in trouble!" Sirius sang. Chloe smacked his arm. "Ow! Claws away woman!" he yelped, before saying, "Did we wake you guys up? I hope not."

"Not me, certainly not Lily, possibly Al, Liz" Harry mused.

"Nope." Liz assured him.

"Well, come in." Harry beckoned. They all walked in, when Tessie said.

"I don't think I've been here for such a long time."

"It's my first time. It's so big!"

Tessie grinned. "Yeah, I had that reaction my first time. Now it's a second home. I have my own room, with my own stuff. Everyone does. It's so cool."

Liz smiled. "Do people really call you Tessie?"

Tessie snorted. "Do people really call you Elizabeth? No. It's a Lily only thing. It's Tess, short for Tessa."

"Well, I'm Liz." Liz told her. "Lizzie if your feeling a little loose. Never Beth, or Bethie, cause that makes me feel old."

Tess laughed. "True." she pointed up the stairs. "Charlie still asleep?"

Liz nodded. "It's amazing huh? Didn't even move when Lily screamed."

Tess smirked. "Men."

"Yeah. Do you have a boyfriend?" Liz asked.

"No." Tess shook her head. "I got experience with Sirius."

"Is he a good friend of yours?" Liz questioned.

"Yeah. He has to be to get my sister." Tess said.

"Chloe?" Liz guessed, remembering they both had the same last name.

"Yep." Tess popped the p. "Chloe and I are twins." Liz looked at her in shock. "I know." Tess laughed. "We don't look much alike do we? We don't act much alike either. I'm the shy, pale, nice girl with straight blonde hair, and Chloe's the fiery, outgoing, hexing, temper girl with reddish brown curly hair. She tans too, lucky. I'm a vampire. Yeah..." Tess's voice trailed off.

"Well, it must be cool to have a twin. But you don't seem very shy." Liz wondered aloud.

"That's because I'm tired." Tess sniggered. "Later, I'll be so afraid to talk it'll be like we never met."

Liz giggled. "Really?"

"Yep." Tess shrugged. "I'm weird like that. Chloe's way weirder. Our anamagi forms aren't even similar!"

Liz gasped. "Your anamagi?"

"Yeah." Tess said. "When Chloe and I were at Hogwarts, we were those kids no one knows about, ya know those kids?" Liz nodded sympathetically. "Oh, it's ok." Tess assured her. "When Sirius and Chloe got together we became popular, expect of course with the fan club. When we found out Remus was a werewolf and James, Sirius, and Peter were animagi, oh sorry Sirius's friends. So then we wanted to help so we and our friends became animagi too." Tess explained vauaguly.

"Oh, ok." Liz acted like she understood.

Tess laughed. "I know, that was a bad explanation. I apologize."

"Its ok." Liz smiled. "What animals are you guys?"

"Well," Tess frowned. "Sirius is a huge black dog, Chloe's a red fox, and I'm a leopard. No similarities between foxes and leopards."

"That's true." Liz agreed.

"Yeah, it is." Tess agreed.

"But I don't care. Are we going to get some sleep now?"

Liz looked at the sitting room and laughed. "I think they're down for the count."

Harry was lying on the couch with Lily sprawled across his chest. Sirius and Chloe were spread in the soft rug side by side. All four were fast asleep.

Tess laughed. "I think I dare to agree." she walked over and curled up in the chair by the couch and yawned.

"See you at 7:00?" Liz asked her.

"Yeah. Wake us up?" Tess questioned.

"Sure. Bye Tess." Liz grinned.

"Night Liz." Tess called. Liz smiled as she padded up the stairs towards Charlie. She was beginning to love having a family.

This is sooooo old! Ugh, I wrote this forever ago. Anyways, I'm very sunburned (it hurts) and I got stung by a jellyfish (on my butt, perverted jellyfish) and this is my next chapter. Ah, I love vacation in this beach house. Ow, I smiled. Stupid sunburn.

-Melissa

P.S. Check out my poll. NOW PEASANTS!


End file.
